In some electronic systems, it is desirable to block the transmission of a signal or otherwise prevent the propagation of the signal in some situations, such as when a signal is transmitted with an error or fault. To enable the blocking of a signal in some situations, additional circuitry is typically added. The components used in typical circuitry for blocking a signal transmission add to the cost and weight of the system. In addition, each component in the additional circuitry through which a signal passes can degrade the signal or can themselves be a source of errors.